


Mazes

by heygirl



Series: Lena's a Scared Ass Bitch [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, lena and kara go to horror nights, lena's a scared ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: Lena gets roped into going to those scary Halloween mazes with Kara and she's pretty sure she's going to die.





	Mazes

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Halloween Horror Nights at Universal the other day and I thought about how Lena would handle it.

Lena honestly doesn’t know how she got here, standing next to Kara, practically vibrating, as they inch closer and closer to the entrance of the maze.

Two days ago, Kara had texted Lena to ask if she had plans for the weekend, which fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, she did not.

Apparently, Kara and her friends go to a horror night event at National City’s amusement park every Halloween and this year, Lucy can’t get away for the weekend to go with them, leaving Kara with an extra ticket and in need of a partner to navigate the mazes with. 

Lena hates all forms of anything scary. She hasn’t seen a horror film since she watched Insidious with her roommate at boarding school all those years ago. The movie still haunted her to this day. She had been so scared that she practically lived on edge for weeks, so no, Lena does not like scary things and definitely doesn’t want to go to Horror Nights.

But then she has Kara rambling in her ear about how she’ll be the only one without a partner and how she needs someone for support and that it’ll be a blast and honestly, it’s impossible to say anything but yes to her best friend. 

And that’s how she ends up in her current predicament.

As they get closer to the entrance of the maze, based off the classic horror movie characters like Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface, Kara turns to her and can immediately tell that Lena’s nervous. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be fun. Don’t freak out about it.”, Kara says as she places a hand on Lena’s arm, “Actually, the more visibly nervous you are, the more likely they are to target you and scare you”.

Lena’s eyes go slightly wide as she takes in a deep breath, “Yeah, don’t worry. I can handle it. I’m a Luthor! Luthors aren’t afraid of anything.”

Kara chuckles, “Well, I’m afraid and I’m definitely going to hold onto you when we get in there.”

Then suddenly, they’re next in line. The maze attendant holds them back for a few seconds as the people in front of them disappear behind the curtains, then lets them go. 

Lena’s never been more nervous in her life. She feels Kara’s arm link with hers as they both step into the maze.

It’s dark. That’s the first thing Lena notices before Kara pulls her forward towards another set of curtains.

As soon as they step through, someone in a Jason outfit jumps out from a hidden door right next to Kara and swings a fake machete at them. 

They both scream and rush towards the next room. Lena’s heart is going wild, but she can hear Kara laughing next to her and maybe getting scared out of her mind is worth it.  


When they enter the next room, a butcher shop by the looks of it, Kara is practically hanging onto Lena. Around them there are dead bloody bodies on the tables, half of them decapitated and the other hald screaming for help. They’re walking carefully through the room when another performer, this time dressed as Leatherface, complete with a bloody butcher’s apron and a revving chainsaw, jumps out in front of them. Kara screams loudly as he gets in her face and practically chases her into the next room, leaving Lena to rush after her. 

Lena runs out of the room so fast that she doesn’t have time to stop before running into Kara who is just standing in the entrance of the final room of the maze. Looking around Kara, Lena sees fake dead bodies hanging from the ceiling all the way to the end of the maze. The only way to get out is to make their way down the hallway.

Lena looks at Kara who looks equal parts terrified and giddy and grabs her arm. They start forward towards what Lena knows can only be certain doom. 

They barely make it past the first body performers start popping out from the walls and scaring them. It becomes a race to the exit as Kara screams and practically pushes the fake hanging bodies out their way whilst running toward the end, Lena’s arm still linked with hers. 

When they finally exit the maze, Kara’s laughing so hard and Lena is a little too. 

“Well, that was certainly the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done in my life.”, Lena says as she catches her breath.

“What? I couldn’t even tell that you were scared!”, Kara laughed, “Your face was practically a mask of indifference the whole time we were in there. That’s why they hardly tried to scare you. I, on the other hand, was practically the target the whole time.”

They walked aimlessly for a few seconds, looking for the next nearest maze to get on when Kara suddenly surged forward and pulled Lena into a line. 

“Oh my god, I’ve heard that this is the scariest one! It’s going to be so much fun!”.

Lena looked around but couldn’t find a sign that said what maze they were going on so she asked her best friend. 

“It’s the Insidious maze! It’s a mixture of all four movies and the longest maze they have here!”, Kara practically yelled.

Lena paled. 

The movie that she’s most scared of. And they are going on it. 

Lena’s heartbeat spiked. It was one thing to be terrified of things you see on a screen, but it’s a whole other thing to actually experience it.

A maze based off her worst nightmares. 

She could hear Kara talking to her but she was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear a thing Kara said. She had to find a way out of this. She just couldn’t do it. She would die in that maze probably.

“I’m so excited you came with me, Lena! You’re the best! I couldn’t go on all these without you.”, Kara said as Lena turned to tell her that they were going to have to get out of line. 

Lena’s words died in her mouth. She was ready to tell Kara that there was no way she could walk through this maze but now she couldn’t. Who was she to deny Kara? Sure, she might faint halfway through, but she could do it for Kara. 

Honestly, if she didn’t have such a huge gay crush on Kara, she wouldn’t even consider doing this but it’s literally impossible for her to say no. She was just going to have to suck it up. 

After another 20 minutes of chatting and waiting in line, they were finally near the front. Suddenly frightened, she reached for Kara’s hand and smiled nervously. 

As the maze attendant gestures for them to go into the maze, Lena actually wants to cry. She can feel her breathing pick up as they part the curtains to step into the house. 

Again, the first thing she notices is how fucking dark it is and how fucking loud it is. Then the house lights up to show a red room and fake child at the top of the stairs to her left. Nothing out of the ordinary yet but her body is shaking. She and Kara cautiously make their way towards the curtains to the next room. 

It’s another room, semi lit. There doesn’t appear to be anything or anyone in there but Lena knows better as she looks around, waiting for the scare. They are almost to the next room when someone pops out from a hole in the wall and Lena shrieks. It’s the first time she’s actually screamed out loud and Kara laughs. 

The next room they go into is pitch black and then suddenly, there is a flash of light and some lady is popping out of a fucking portrait on the wall. Lena’s heart practically jumps out of her chest. 

They run passed the curtains and see a dummy hanging from the ceiling and are so distracted that they don’t see a man dressed in a hospital gown pop out behind Kara. Lena almost stumbles to the floor and pulls Kara along with her to the next room.

She can’t see much, and then it’s when Lena realizes that the maze is getting darker and darker as they go further into it, just like in the movie.

Then red light and smoke starts to filter throughout the maze. Lena’s fucking terrified, she can barely see Kara’s face but she can feel their arms linked so she knows she’s there. 

They reach a fake elevator that leads them to a room closed doors lined along the hallway. Lena absolutely knows that at least one of the doors is going to pop open. She would bet her entire company on it, yet she still screams when a man opens the door and jumps out at her and Kara. Something about knowing that she’s going to get scared makes her even more scared. 

They finally make it through the hallway. As soon as they step into the tiny, thin room, pitch black, a person pops through a hole in the wall at the same time a bright ass light shines briefly. Lena pulls Kara along and the same thing happens again. The next five tiny rooms are filled with jump scares and bright lights followed by pitch black darkness and Lena had let go of Kara’s hand and is almost pushing the people in front of her to get out of the maze. 

Once Lena’s outside, she sees Kara coming out tumbling after her. She’s laughing and a little sweaty. Lena honestly thinks that she hasn’t looked better in her life, but she’s a little shaken up right now so she doesn’t say anything. 

“Oh my god, Lena, you should have heard your screaming.”, Kara laughs.

Lena looks at Kara, dumbfounded. 

“Of course I was screaming. Insidious is like the only thing I’m absolutely frightened of. I thought I was going to die.”

“Lena, why didn’t you say something? I wouldn’t have made us go on it if I knew that you hated it!”, Kara said, a worried look on her face.

“Oh Kara, that’s so sweet. But I am an adult and I choose to get on it because you wanted to”, a slight pause, “Isn’t that what best friends do for each other?”

Kara has a strange look on her face for half a second before tugging on Lena’s arm.

“Yeah, they do. Come on, I’ll buy you a beer before we head over to the next maze.”

Lena hoped they weren’t that many more, but she’d suffer through them for Kara.


End file.
